Elizebeth Fortitude
Originally an Umbrella Scientist, Elizebeth was sentanced to death by Ozwell E. Spencer soon after discovering she wouldn't part with her prize, the E-Virus. The Eclipse Virus, being seen by the woman as being greater than both her own and even Umbrella's greatest strains of Bio Weaponry, hence the name. Early Life Young Fortitude graduated from a prestugious university in England in 1988, her amasing intelligance which ranked well into what would be deemed by many as 'inconceivable' . Soon after arriving she soon began work on her dream, the one that would beat every one of Umbrella's other B.O.W's. However, she soon became obsessed with her work as the woman dove deeper and deeper into the Virus. Her great devotion to her work soon earned the eye of William Birkin and Ozwell E. Spencer. The Creation of the Ecliptic Weapon Soon enough in 1991 she'd had finally finished her greatest project. Ozwell became aware of this and demanded that she hand the Virus over to him and Umbrella, seeing as they'd had given her all the room and recources she'd had ever had needed; she quickly waved his plead away and was warned on the extreme power he had. Barely caring, she continued to object until Spencer soon lost patience and ordered a platoon of U.S.S soldiers to forcefully steal the viral from her base of oparations in the mountins; and if she resisted... then she'd be dealt with. Elizebeth had hoped for this, however, as she saw it as a chance to test out her newest B.O.W, the Dusk, comedically chosen by herself as she'd known it would indeed be that time when the men met their demise. The Dusks soon battered and tore the soldiers to ribbons with minimal blood shed, according to her own vial 'bloodshed scale'. Elizebeth was indeed very pleased with herself. Drifting into Insanity Through the long restless nights that she slept, unapposed by anybody... anybody except her harsh nightmarish thoughts. Fortitude's mind played tricks on her as she worked in her labs, mocking her, using the woman's only true weakness; her pride. The woman's mind boasted on about Umbrella Corp.'s accomplishments which were for sure, well above her own. At first she ignored it, but it began to really strike her. After nights of endless torment within her mind, hope began to swell within her. The rather delusional lady believed that she was powerful enough to opose Umbrella, the single most wealthiest and most comercially strongest corparation on Earth. There was one thing that held her back however; herself. Days past as the woman lay in her room, denying herself the pleasures of socialisation, eating and sleeping, Fortitude merely battled a losing fight against her head; the thing that doubted her and yet the thing that also encouraged her. Soon drifting off into insanity, the girl began thinking that all of her caged of B.O.W's were her "soldiers" ready to fight for her. She released them. Ecliptec end Elizebeth soon noticed a man stumble upon her commanding base of oparations, a hiker, or an enemy scout as she called it. The woman encouraged her Dusk's to attack, but the man somehow prevailed. Angry, she hunted him down herself. Closing the end of the corridoor that led to a helipad, the woman was jumped by one of her own creations. Unknowing of who he really was, the hiker killed the dusk, thus saving Elizebeth from her once assured demise. Suffering griviously from her wounds the disgraced scientist soon began to come to her senses and 'opened up' to the man, telling him everything. Having died, she gave the man her only remaining sample... of the Eclipse Virus. Personality Wardrobe Appeanances Resident Evil Cold Fortitude Category:Characters